Kirstea
Kirstea is a Frosticon Shoppie. Description Personality Unlike her other Frosticon brethren, Kirstea is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Shoppies, Kirstea is still fairly cheerful. She has a natural curiosity streak that helps her spot Shopkins from a distance, with the drawback that she often misses the obvious in front of her. Physical Appearance Kirstea has tanned skin and lilac eyebrows, eye-shadow, pink blushed cheeks, and dark pink lipstick. Her long hair resembles her Happy Places version but with a thick raspberry streak lining her bangs and forelock, and the heart clip is gold. She now wears a dark purple headband with a bow on it lined in lavender with a gold tea cup on the side that sits on a saucer with sugar cubes and a spoon. Her dress resembles her Happy Places version but is trim with white lace to accent her collar. She also wears dark purple tights, gold heels with a lilac bow on the toe, and lilac gloves with frilly cuff. Abilities Origin Kirstea is able to fly by using her wings. Kirstea also has ice breath, which she can blow to create icy structures, or just freeze enemies. Like her sister Lippy Lulu, when she cries, her tears also freeze. Calling All Shoppies *'Wing Flap:' Damage and knock back your enemies with a flap of your mighty wings. *'Frost Breath:' Freeze your enemies solid with a chilling blast of air. *'Polar Vortex:' Gather enemies in an ice tornado, inflicting massive damage. Weaknesses Not having arms, Kirstea must apply all she knows to adapt to certain situations. Her tears can freeze like Lippy Lulu's, but this may come at a disadvantage, as she can end up frozen from her own tears. Biography Early Life Little is known about Kirstea's early life. However, she managed to become the Frosticon leader in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She and Polli Polish briefly fought for possession of a Hamlogna Sandwich until she accidentally encased it in ice. Lucy Smoothie offered the two a Cubit to Mix, however, by the time they had Mixed, Lucy Smoothie had already eaten the Hamlogna Sandwich. ("Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix!") While flying around the Frozen Volcanoes, she heard Rainbow Kate and Pineapple Lily screaming for help as they plummeted off a cliff. With the help of Daisy Petals, she made an ice slide to help them have a safe landing. When the Shopkins started to attack, she Mixed with Daisy Petals to stop them. ("Wrong Colors") She, along with Pirouetta, Jessicake, Donatina, Cocolette, and Polli Polish once all went snowboarding together. She was paired up with Polli Polish and the two of them went first, Mixing to compete. She later taunted Jessicake and Donatina after they Murped and fell through the ice. ("Snow Half Pipe") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, she had to go on a Hamlogna Sandwich run with the other Shoppie leaders after Pam Cake ate all of the hamlogna sandwiches. This saved her from being Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but also forced her to go to Shoppie Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While being swarmed by Shopkins at the peak, she Mixed with Sara Sushi and created a shock-wave that brought color back to the festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further Adventures Kirstea was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Frosticons in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''It's the bomb!'' - Kirstea, Snow Half Pipe *''"Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the festival. Does anyone have a cubit on them?"'' - Kirstea, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Hey, hey!"'' - Kirstea, Cartoon Network website and Calling All Shoppies Set Information Kirstea was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets, in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. 41511 Kirstea can be combined with 41509 Pirouetta and 41510 Lippy Lulu to create the Frosticons Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Fly high above the Frosticon lands with KIRSTEA! KIRSTEA is the leader of the chilled-out tribe Frosticons, a blue Shoppie tribe that hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. KIRSTEA is the only tribe member who never seems sleepy and this curious creature likes to fly around to explore Frosticon lands. KIRSTEA is great at spotting invading Shopkins far away but sometimes misses the most obvious things! *''Features translucent frosty elements, wings, tail and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41515 POLLI POLISH from the Shopkins Shoppies Flexers tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7 cm) tall'' Sidebar description Take to the air with KIRSTEA, one of three ice-cool Frosticons in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Kirstea's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Background Information *She represents May in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. *In various media, her name is misspelled as "Kirste", such as in the Moose Toys Club Magazine for May/June 2015, in the credits in Mixed Up Special and in most file names in the Calling All Shoppies internal data. Trivia *She is the leader of the Frosticons. This is due to her being the most awake and active of the tribe. *She is very similar to Macy Macaron. *She was the first Series 2 Shoppie to appear in the series, with the debut appearance of Daisy Petals taking place in the next scene. *In Calling All Shoppies, she, Pommie, and Popette are the only Shoppies to have two Mixes. *There is a glitch on Shoppies.com where you will hear Kirstea say "Hey hey!" if you click on Pirouetta or Lippy Lulu to see their descriptions. *She has two spikes on her tail in the cartoon, but not in her Moose Toys model. Behind the Scenes Basis Kirstea is based on tea. It is an aromatic beverage commonly prepared by pouring hot or boiling water over cured leaves of the Camellia sinensis, an evergreen shrub (bush) native to East Asia. After water, it is the most widely consumed drink in the world. There are many different types of tea; some, like Darjeeling and Chinese greens, have a cooling, slightly bitter, and astringent flavour, while others have vastly different profiles that include sweet, nutty, floral or grassy notes. Tea has a stimulating effect in humans primarily due to its caffeine content. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Kirstea's voice is provided by Maggie Ollerenshaw. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Vágó Bernadett. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Giò Giò Rapattoni. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Natalia Jankiewicz. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Denisa Chis. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Laura Ayala. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Kirstea's voice is provided by Akari Kikunaga. Real-Life History Reveals Kirstea appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Kirstea debuted in the TV series on May 21, 2015 in Wrong Colors, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Kirstea also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Wrong Colors *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (cameo) *Epic Comedy Adventure Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Polli Polish & Kirstea Mix! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters